


Everyday Of Our Lives

by alistoney



Series: 3b inspired works [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Nail Painting, Wedding Fluff, fiances, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: Magnus and Alec on the day of their wedding





	Everyday Of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt of malec the day/night before the wedding 
> 
> Yes I have titled my last three fics using hsm lyrics. I am not even a little ashamed.

“Magnus what are you wearing for the wedding?”

Magnus pauses in the middle of writing out a fire message to an old warlock friend about an order of jasmine for the wedding and sticks his head out of the apothecary.

Alec stands in the doorway to the bedroom, still wearing rumbled sweatpants and that worn gray shirt that Magnus knows from experience is soft to the touch.

Magnus tsks, “you’re not going to trick me into revealing anything Alexander.”

Alec rolls his eyes and walks over to the apothecary. Magnus smiles happily as he steps into his space and leans down for a short kiss.

Magnus keeps his eyes closed for a moment after Alec pulls away, basking in the tingle on his lips and the soft sort of joy curling in his chest. It was only a few days ago that he had thought he’d never get to have Alec in his arms again.

“I’ve made it my goal to render you speechless and you knowing what I’m wearing in advance would ruin my plans.”

Alec laughs softly, his eyes going fond in a way that never fails to make Magnus smile.

“I’m not trying to ruin your plans,” he says, pulling Magnus closer and nosing his way down his neck, “promise,” he murmurs, soft and sweet into his skin.

He drops a light kiss to Magnus’ pulse point that leaves his heart aching with love and then pulls back to look into Magnus’ eyes.

“You’re always beautiful enough to leave me speechless.”

Magnus doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with this Shadowhunter who just _says_ stupidly romantic things like that with no warning.

Marry him he guesses. Good think that’s what he’s about to do.

Alec pulls away from him and Magnus is set to pout at the loss of contact when Alec holds up two bottles of nail polish.

“I was wondering if you wanted me to do your nails for the ceremony,” Alec says, voice quiet and soft, “and I wanted to make sure the color I picked would match what you were wearing.”

Magnus wants to kiss him again. Multiple times. Preferably forever. Of course Alec would offer to paint his nails on his wedding day, _of course_ he’d want to make sure it matches.

Alec has painted Magnus’ nails on more than one occasion. Magnus loves watching the way his brow furrows cutely in concentration and how he does everything in his power to make it perfect. It’s an intimate thing that had started once when Magnus had been too exhausted to do it himself and had asked for help. They’d both enjoyed it so much that it had become a regular thing.

Magnus looks down at the bottles in Alec’s hand and can’t contain the rush of fondness when he sees that the two colors Alec has picked out are blue and gold.

Magnus can’t say no to that. He’ll _make_ his outfit match.

“They’re perfect,” he says, taking Alec’s hand and leading him to the couch.

Alec sits on the couch next to Magnus, one leg tucked under himself as he turns to Magnus and unscrews the gold polish.

He takes Magnus’ hand with steady fingers and brushes a kiss over his knuckles. Magnus’ breath gets lost in his throat when Alec looks up at him through his eyelashes and drops a second kiss to the engagement ring.

“Happy wedding day,” Alec murmurs before bringing the brush to Magnus’ nails.

Magnus grins happiness making his chest light. Happy wedding day indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Tumblr: [lightwormsiblings](https://lightwormsiblings.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [alistoney1](https://mobile.twitter.com/alistoney1)


End file.
